Dragons: Race Against Time
by Elsa Lynch
Summary: When Elsa returns to Berk by mistake, will Hiccup recognize her and ask questions, or will he never know and stay out of the way? Can Elsa and her new crew refrain from being imprisoned on Berk? Or will they tame their dragons and meet up with fate another day? SEQUEL OF DRAGONS: A NEW BEGINNING I DO NOT OWN HHTYD!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Memories Surface

Elsa had been sailing for hours with her crew on the never-ending seas beyond the archapellago. She had no idea if they would find land anytime soon. She pulled up her hood and walked over to a one her of crew mates, Shadow. She seemed to have been looking at one of the maps that I had copied into my secondary field guide.

Elsa's POV:

"Any luck finding the island?" I asked as I tapped my foot on the ships wooden deck.

"Sorry Elsa. No luck yet. Maybe that map is a du~"

"I see land!" Enzo called, cutting Shadow off, mid sentence.

"Yes! We finally found it! The Island Dark Deep!" I called as I motioned to Abdala, the ship's captain.

"Let's just hope we can make a shelter there for the night." Sahalla mentioned as we approached the island.

"Uh... Elsa?" Enzo called as he had a disappointed look on his face.

"What is it brother?" I questioned while he pointed towards the island.

"I'm afraid that isn't Dark Deep. That's Dragon Island... Owned by Berk. We sailed back into Archapella borders!" Enzo yelled as he started to panic.

"They can't find us. Let's dock at Dragon Island, regroup and sail back beyond the borders they must not find out that we work with trader johaan!" Abdala ordered as we docked on the far side of the island.

"It's not being found out about trading that i'm worried about." I continued on as I pulled down my hood and stepped onto the rock surface of the Island.

"Its... him." I said as I pointed out the night Fury that was flying around in the sky close to Berk.

"What's so bad about a dragon rider?" Shadow asked.

"Because, if they find out that we are going to be Rouges then we are dead and he knows who Enzo and I are!" I replied as I stared Shadow in the eyes and paced around.

"So what's our plan?" Abdala asked as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Grab some dragons and don't get caught. But be gentle. Don't attack them unless it's necesary!" I ordered as we split up and grabbed our dragons.

Abdalla's POV

"How am I suppose to find a dragon if there all hiding?" I asked myself as I walked around the are that i assigned myself to. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a voice.

"And.. Why might you be looking for dragons?"

I turned around and saw the boy with the night fury.

"Umm, we need them." I replied as I tried to step back, but the night fury got a plasma blast ready.

Hiccup's POV

Who is she talking about? I only see her and no one else...

"What do mean by we?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, my crew needs a few dragons for exploration purposes..." the girl replied.

Elsa's POV

I sighed and came out of the bushes where Abdala was at, my hood was up. Hiding my face.

"You always have to tell everyone our plans don't you?" I asked as I stood next to her. I glared at Hiccup on his Night Fury. He certainly had changed the past few years.

"As for you... Why are you here spying on us?" I asked.

"Why does your voice sound familiar?" Hiccup asked me.

"Hey, I'm asking the questions here." I replied as I suddenly got very impatient.

"If you guys won't tell us any more information, we are going to have to contain you back on Berk."  
Hiccup warned.

"Fine, we are leaving anyways..." I replied as we started walking off until we got blocked off by a Deadly Natter and Monsterous Nightmare. Each had a rider, and one of our shipmates. One of them was Enzo. I sighed and looked behind me.

"I guess I have no choice..." I said as I turned around and took out little pouches from my pockets full of Hideous Zipple back gas. I threw one at each of the dragons and ignited them using special metal and I took the other shipmates and we ran towards the ship. I used our signal call and everyone gathered at the ship. Right as everyone was aboard, we started sailing off towards the borders.

Enzo's POV

"Ok, we are never doing that again! That gas was very close to my face!" I yelled once I thought we were in the clear.

"Oh shut up you big sissy." Elsa replied as she gave me a punch on the shoulder.

"How did you guys even get caught?" Elsa Asked me, Shadow, and Abdala.

"Okay, so we pretty much got ambushed... happy?" I replied as the other 2 agreed with my response.

"No! Not happy! We never got the dragon eggs!" Elsa replied as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Or did we?" Sahalla asked as she smiled and held out a small basket of 5 eggs. Each a different species.

Elsa gave Sahalla a hug and we observed the eggs. Some looked like they were already good to hatch any day now.

"This is incredible!" I said as I held an egg. "This one is mine!" I continued as I held it close.

Elsa's POV

"Awww... He does have feelings!" I said as I laughed a bit.

"Oh just shut up!" Enzo replied as he stuck out his tongue and pet his egg. 


	2. Chapter 2- Johaan Discovered

Chapter 2- Johaan Gets Discovered

Elsa's POV

We had been sailing for a few minutes and I already heard Shadow point out dragon riders heading our way. I sighed and muttered,

"Still the same stubborn Hiccup.." I then looked with my SpyGlass and saw just Hiccup and Astrid. I scratched the back of my head wondering why the entire group wasn't there until It came to me.

"It must be a diversion! Enzo, man the catapults. Sahalla, calculate the trajectory! Shadow and Abdala, protect the eggs in the deck below the surface. I will meet up with you later." i commanded as everyone ran to their positions. I pulled my hood up before Hiccup had a good chance to see my face.

Hiccup's POV

"Come on Astrid, they probably suspect that we aren't alone.." I ordered as we halted not to high above the ship. Everyone seemed to be an outcaster or Berserker. Well Former Outcasts and Berserkers anyway. Except 2 of the vikings. One seemed to be wearing clothing from Berk, while the other seemed to come from the balistic tribe on LongStorm.

"Interesting..." I said as I noted their types into my field guide to report to my dad later.

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she faced me on StormFly.

"I'll tell you later.. come on." I replied as we flew a little bit lower to the ship. The girl with the hood yelled at me, telling me to halt or she will shoot.

Enzo's POV

"She isn't afraid to, and neither am I!" I implied while having my hands at the ready to fire the catapult to trap the dragons.

"Hey, we just want answers and then you can be on your way!" the boy said as he showed no signs of weapons. I was about to start going balistic on him when Elsa looked at me and put her hand up telling me no and that she was the one in charge.

"Fine.." I huffed as I stayed in battle position.

Elsa's POV

"What do you want from us?" I asked as I looked at Hiccup with my face shadowed by the hood.

"We just want those dragon eggs that you stole from Dragon Island. Then you can leave." Hiccup replied as he gestured to Shadow and Abdalla, who were hiding out in the below deck of the ship.

"We didn't steal them... we are just borrowing them for a long term process." I replied as I smirked under the shadows of the hood. I then gave Enzo the signal and instead of firing the cannon balls, he fired a massive pouch of Zippleback gas and I threw a lit stick and it blocked the vision of the two riders. I then took hold of the wheel and we started going full speed beyond the borders. All of a sudden, I heard two people land on the deck, One grabbing hold of Enzo, and the other walking up to me. I turned around and faced Hiccup, who had gotten surprised when I ran past him and used stealth moves to get Astrid off of Enzo and we walked towards the stern of the ship. Him and I took out our axes and got into our battle phase positions.

Astrid's POV

"Are you serious? You are actually willing to against two vikings who have fire breathing dragons?" I asked as I faced the hooded girl and the somewhat confused boy.

"Yes, whatever it takes to protect my crew!" the girl replied as she suddenly charged at me. Her and I battled it out using our axes while the boy went after Hiccup.

Hiccup's POV

"Hey, I'm not trying to hurt your crew!" I yelled over the chaos as the boy suddenly put down his axe.

"Enzo what are you doing? Fight!" The girl yelled as she stopped fighting Astrid and took the boy by the hand and protected him.

"E~" the boy was about to say before getting cut off.

"Don't say anything right now." The girl said as she took his axe and attempted to fight us off.

Elsa's POV

I couldn't risk loosing my entire crew to just an old childhood friend. So I decided to try and have them focus their attention on me so Enzo could join the others. All of a sudden, Hiccup and Astrid got on their dragons and went into the clouds.

"They'll be back. For right now, maintain positions until we reach Johaan." I ordered while running to the wheel and steering the ship towards the nearby boat. When we used a bridge to connect our boats, Enzo and I boarded Johaan's ship.

"Hello there Elsa and Enzo. This is quite the surprise." Johaan greeted us while he led us into the center of the ship. I lowered my hood and looked around.

"Any dragon-proof weapons by any chance?" i asked Johaan.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but i have not found the materials. There are some good weapons that can last a long time though, if you're interested." Johaan offered.

"No thanks. But i would like those metal barbs. They are good for defense." I replied as I lifted my hood back up when I heard dragons. I traded quickly and we started sailing.

Hiccup's POV

When we arrived near two ships, both were familiar. One was the girl's ship, the others was Trader Johaan's. The others and I looked at eachother and decided to go interrogate Johaan and get some answers for who that girl is and why she needs dragons. We landed on Johaan's ship to talk to him.

"Ahh Master Hiccup. What a pleasure to see you here!" Johaan said as he gave Hiccup a good hand shake.

"Johaan. We need to talk." I demanded as I took a crate and sat down on it.

"Whatever about?" Johaan asked.

"That girl that you just talked to. Who is she?" I asked as I thought about who it could possibly be.

"I'm sorry Master Hiccup, but I have been sworn to secrecy. She doesn't want anyone findind out her identity." Johaan replied as he seemed pretty confident in his answer.

"Johaan. We have been over this. You are going to tell me. You always do." I deadpanned.

"All I can say is that she is from Berk and her Brother from LongStorm. He seems pretty well established with the girl as if they are family." Johaan replied as he gestured to the ship that was about to go beyond the Archapellago Borders.

"Gang, I think I have a good idea on who we are up against.." I said as we got on our dragons and headed towards the ship. 


	3. Chapter 3- In a Predicament

Chapter 3- In a Predicament

Once Johaan's ship had disappeared from Shadow's sights, she gave me the all clear. Enzo suddenly ran up to me and asked if we could all have a group meeting downstairs. I nodded in agreement and called everyone to the bridge. We all gathered downstairs and started our little meeting.

"Okay, Enzo. You wanted a group meeting. What's up?" I asked as we all clued in.

"Okay, so 1. i don't want to be called Enzo anymore. Interrogation wise.." Enzo began rationally.

"So what do you want to be called?" We all asked in sync.

"Cody." He replied bluntly.

"Okay then.. Cody. What else did you want to talk about?" I questioned.

"Second, we probably shouldn't have stolen the eggs. I mean what if their mommies come after us and attack our ship? We couldn't risk our lives for a few measly eggs. I'd rather try and tame adult dragons.." Cody insisted as he motioned over to the shaking eggs, meaning they were ready to hatch any minute. Everyone thought about the idea of returning the eggs to Berk, but I insisted that we didn't.

"Okay Elsa. Why don't you want to return these eggs to Berk. It isn't like that guy will be there 24/7 right?" Shadow asked as everyone glared at me. I sighed and explained them everything that happened plus today's events and what could happen if we do show ourselves with the eggs. Such as if I show my face, I could get a risk of being locked up along with them as well since they helped me in stealing the eggs off Berk territory.

"She does make a valid point guys..." Sahalla mentioned as she and I stood side by side.

"We know that Sahalla. It's just... What if we get caught later on. Won't the punishment be worse?" Abdalla asked while she tapped her fingers together.

"Possibly.. but it's not like they know where we are right now, right?" I asked as we all looked at eachother and nodded. Cody then stood up and implied,

"Unless Johaan betrays us and the Dragon Riders end up finding us anyways and the one on the Night Fury knows our Identities." I suddenly felt shock run through my viens.

"Oh my thor! That wouldn't be good at all.." I replied as I ran my hand nervously through my hair.

"Umm... Elsa? You look to nervous for my liking." Abdalla stressed against her own words.

"Yeah, what's up?" Shadow asked.

"The boy on the Night Fury isn't any other typical Berkian. He is the Chief's son. He could report all of us to his father and we could potentially be hunted down by a bunch of search boats..." I replied as I suddenly started to get heavy breathing. I freaked out, but maintained my self control as I heard some dragons. I walked out on deck and used my spyglass, keeping my hood up in case it was Hiccup. And indeed it was.

Cody's POV

I started getting a little worried about my sister, considering how much she is stressing about our overall mission to supply ourselves for our big expadition. I stood up out of my chair and walked up on deck and stood next to Elsa as she surveyed the sky. She put her Spyglass away and ordered me to get a round of Zippleback gas grenades ready for a full blown assault.

"Are you sure that is necesarry? Maybe they just want to talk to us?" I questioned. She glared at me angrily for questioning her authority. She then told me that she would consider my idea, depending on what the Dragon Riders had to say about their main task.

I rushed to the catapult and started filling it with the zippleback pouches and got Sahalla to callabrate the correct distance and momentum of the throw.

Abdalla's POV

I walked on deck and discussed our plan of attack with Elsa. She agreed with our plan to hear them out, then fire if they do not comply with our wishes. Elsa seemed to be in a bit of a state between upset and raged. I gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder and got into position when the Night Fury and some other dragons came close to the ship.

Elsa's POV

"That's far enough!" I ordered as I motioned only Hiccup to fly closer. He flew toothless next to the ship and hopped aboard. Him and I looked at eachother. He seemed to barely make out that I was female with my hair showing out of my hood.

"Why do you continue to Persue us?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I know who you are and just want to talk." Hiccup demanded as he noticed the catapults were aimed and ready to fire.

"Really? You know who I am? Then please, tell everyone who I am." I commanded as I chuckled a bit, despite the fact that he could possibly know who i am.

"Your Elsa the Genuine. Former Berkian. Still Balistic." Hiccup replied as I got a shocked face under my shadowed hood. I looked over to the other Dragon Riders and they seemed like they weren't convinced. I sighed and slowly removed my hood to reveal my Smooth, glossed hair, and my Blue gleaming eyes. Hiccup seemed to smile a bit, while I seemed to fall under great depression. I heard the Dragon Riders gasp in shock. 


	4. Chapter 4- Love Still Remains

Chapter 4- Love Still Remains

Elsa's POV

I looked into Hiccup's eyes as he asked my why I didn't tell him I was going beyond the Archepellago. I felt as if my heart had dropped down to my feet. He had still cared about me. Even after I had revealed secrets about the Dragon Eye to Dagur the Deranged.

"I thought that after you knew I used to work for Dagur, you wouldn't want me on Berk anymore. Anyone for that fact." I replied as I felt tears well up in my eyes as I just wanted to throw my arms around him and say the two simple words.

Hiccup's POV

I gave Elsa a kind glance once I noticed her sadness start to surface. I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's rediculous! Even for you." I joked as I put a hand on her cheek. "We all missed you these past 2 years, Elsa. We never wanted you to leave." I continued as her blue eyes twinkled in the warm sunshine.

Elsa's POV

I couldn't take just standing there anymore, I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. My entire crew stared, surprised. Some even smiled.

"I'm sorry Hiccup! I missed you guys too!" I sobbed as Tears rolled down my face, beginning to soak Hiccup's red cloth tunic. I felt him give a soft pat on my back and toothless even snuggled up next to us, making the hug tighter. I had still been crying when the hug started to separate. I stood only inches away from Hiccup as I stared into his gleaming Dark green eyes.

Hiccup's POV

I smiled when I saw Elsa's eyes crystalize from the tears. I took my hand and wiped away the tears from eyes and we both laughed a bit when toothless gave us his signature smile.

"I forgive you. And I always will." I told her as I held her hand gently. I saw a smile start to appear on her tear-shed face and I suddenly got taken away by her next few words.. well... morely actions.

Elsa's POV

"Can I do something crazy?" I asked as I felt his warm, gentle hand on mine.

"Well, what could be crazier than you taking on Dagur?" Hiccup joked. I went in for a hug, but surprised him with a kiss. I could feel our heartbeats come to sync as we both got close to eachother.  
Once we separated, I heard Cody cheer along with the rest of the crew and the Dragon Riders.

Cody's POV

I couldn't believe what I had just saw. My younger sister had just kissed her first love. I had been so proud of her for finally finding someone. She had been bundled up in all of her emotions all of these years that she had covered herself in a hardcore shell, which had just shattered before our very eyes. Proving to everyone that even one of the Archapellago's strongest vikings (emotionally) can be broken down. I was just glad that I had my younger sis back.

Abdalla's POV

I smiled at the sight of my best friend finding her one love that she had been avoiding for two whole years. I was glad that she wasn't bundled up anymore in emotions she couldn't express. The toughest challenge for me, is finding out what is next for our crew if Elsa and her brother end up joining the Dragon Riders. I was going to miss her, but it would be likely that we meet up again. Someday...

Shadow's POV

Seeing what had just happened showed me how much a bond can last, friend or sibling. I smiled and glanced at my sister, Abdalla, who seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"This is it... No more hiding from Berk.." I thought while I walked downstairs to get the dragon eggs which were about to hatch. I grabbed them and took them up to the deck and put them next to Hiccup and walked away.

Hiccup's POV

When we separated from our unexpected kiss, I looked down at the dragon eggs and gave them back to Elsa. She gave me a confused glance.

"How about you and I can train these dragons together on Dragon's Edge. You and me. We can be together and never have to part ever again." I offered. Her face beamed with excitement.

Elsa's POV

I turned to Cody for a response. He gave me a flick of his wrist, telling me to go ahead. I gave Hiccup a big hug.

"Yes! I would love that!" I replied while I laughed with joy. He smiled as walked up to Cody.

"So, I heard from Johaan that you two are related."Hiccup asked as he and my brother shook eachother's hands.

Cody's POV

"We are. It's hard to see my younger sis leave, but I'm glad she has someone like you watching out for her." I replied as I smiled, gesturing to Elsa, who was getting hugs from the rest of the crew.

"You sure you won't want to join? We always have room for you two to share a hut on Dragon's edge." Hiccup offered me.

"Nah I'm good... Plus this is her life. She should get to live it with people she cares about. She definately seems to care about you guys too much to leave you behind." I replied while we waved goodbye and Elsa hopped on the back of the Night Fury and gave me a kind smile and wave as the took off past the borders and out of sight.

Was I going to miss her? Of course. That's what big brothers do. But I knew we would meet up again so I wasn't worried, I just hoped that she stayed safe and had a good time with her new yet old friends. As we finished waving, we steered the ship towards the nearest seastack to discuss our next move. 


	5. Chapter 5- Arriving on Dragon's Edge

Chapter 5- Arriving on Dragon's Edge

Elsa's POV

I was so excited to get caught up with everyone. I actually was hoping that Cody would come and join us, but I guess he wanted to keep our crew's spirit alive. I was going to miss him, but once I got my own dragon, I would be able to fly anywhere to go and find him.

I zoned out of my thinking state and saw that Astrid was pretty close to us.

"Hey Astrid, how about you and I have some girl time when we get to Dragon's Edge?" I asked as I breathed in the fresh air.

"Sounds cool." Astrid replied as we got closer to Dragon's Egde. I guess Hiccup thought it would be funny to do a trick when I wasn't holding on tight enough, so I almost fell off of toothless.

Hiccup's POV

I laughed a bit when she gave me a good punch on the shoulder.

"Hey, I was just playing around." I said as we landed near the dragon pens. I gave Elsa a hand and helped her down off of toothless. Elsa had nudged toothless and pointed at me. I didn't realize what she meant until toothless jumped on top of me and started to cover my face in Dragon slobber.

Elsa's POV

I had started laughing and Astrid and I high fived eachother.

"Well played Elsa. Well played." Astrid said as we walked off towards her hut.

"So Astrid, I heard from someone a while ago that you and Hiccup liked eachother." I said as she turned a hot pink.

"Who did you hear that from?" Astrid asked nervously.

"Heather... She certainly had a lot to talk about when we first met." I replied. She shook her head and smiled.

"She was always someone special. I'll tell you that." She replied.

"Hey want to go and try and prank the twins. I haven't seen them in a while." I offered.

"Why not. What should we do?" Astrid asked.

"Hmm... Godd question. I'm thinking a little Barf and Belch action." I replied as we both smiled and ran off to the twins hut, hoping that they were messing around with the Boar pit and not with their dragons.

(Sorry for short chapter, I'm starting another story on the side so I can give more to my readers to be interested in. Just to keep people in the loop and it gives a bit longer to think about the chapters.  
VikingWarrior) 


	6. Chapter 6- Astrid Issues

Chapter 6- Troubles with Astrid

Elsa's POV

Something had seemed to be running through Astrid's mind as we were running towards the twins hut. I was wondering if maybe it could be about me and Hiccup's liking for eachother. I was starting to wonder if our relationship could change my friendships with the other Dragon Riders.

Astrid's POV

While we were running, I started to think about what happened on Elsa's ship moments ago. Has she always kept her childhood crush on Hiccup? Is she just purposely pulling my strings? I didn't want to wait and find out. I was suppose to be the one with Hiccup. We were starting to become a thing... Until she came along. I shouldn't have come on that mission to stop that Dragon Egg theif. Go figure I should have known it was her. She had been working for Dagur for the time she was on Berk.

"Hey Elsa, how about we go and talk for a bit. You know, catch up. I mean we got to talk about our life between the two years, but I want to talk to you about something else.

Elsa's POV

"Umm sure. Just let me catch my breath.." I panted once we came to a stop.

"Man.. I thought I would be a bit faster, considering how much I've been through with Dagur." I joked as we smiled.

"So.. Elsa. When did you start loving Hiccup?" Astrid asked me. I got surprised. She usually never talks about this stuff.

"Oh... Well.. I guess after I had to leave. I mean I'm pretty sure you guys knew about my crush on him when you guys were training us, but I started to actually LOVE him during the 2 years that we were gone." I replied as I leaned against a tree.

"Interesting..." Astrid said as she twirled her knife in her hand.

"You aren't mad are you?" I asked cautiously as I backed up a bit.

"Why would I?" Astrid asked a little too friendly like.

"Well, it's just that i thought you two were sort of a thing so.." I replied. She put down her knife and laughed a bit. I got a bit confused until she walked up to me.

"We were going to be..." She said as she started to get red with anger.

"I'm sorry, I never knew how close you two were. If you want, I'll just leave." I replied sadly while walking to the twins hut to help them with the Boar Pit.

Astrid's POV

I huffed as she walked off. She better stay away from him. I don't get what he sees in her. She doesn't even ride a dragon, she doesn't do anything except lead a ship and crew and all of a sudden they're in love? I don't think so..

Noone's POV

So Astrid had stormed off to her hut while Elsa, in the meantime, was helping the twins set up their Boar Pit for a Thoreston challenge. Hiccup and Fishleg's, at the time, were experimenting wit the Dragon Eye while Snotlout just chilled in the Hangar with HookFang and the other dragons. 


	7. Chapter 7- Second Thoughts

Chapter 7- Second Thoughts

Recap: It had been a few hours since Astrid and Elsa's talk and they still are trying to keep a safe distance from eachother. Astrid has been doing target practice while Elsa has been hanging out with Hiccup.

Elsa's POV

I was sitting next to Hiccup and Toothless at the Hangar when he brought up the fact on how happy he was that I was here.

"Well, some not as happy as others.." I pointed out as I gave Toothless a small pet on the head.

"What do you mean? We are all happy to see you!" Hiccup mentioned as Toothless licked my hand. I smiled and replied,

"I know, it's just that Astrid and I got into a little disagreement earlier on why I was here. I'm not sure if staying here was a good idea Hiccup." I felt my hand get incased in warmth. I looked down to see that Hiccup had held my hand.

"I'm sure it will all blow over. It just needs some time that's all." Hiccup replied.

"I'm just not sure of my decision Hiccup. Maybe I should have just stayed with my crew. What if they get into trouble with Dagur and I'm not there to protect my friends and family. It would have been all my fault." I said as I felt my face grow warm and I started getting a headache. I got up and felt very dizzy. I shook my head and walked to the twins' hut to go rest. When I walked in, I accidentally hit a wall and Ruffnut helped me up.

"What happened to you?" Tuffnut asked.

"I think i just need to lay down." I replied as I laid down on the spare bed in Ruffnut's room. I eventually fell asleep and all I could think about was if Dagur got ahold of my crew. Especially Cody. I started to toss and turn in my bed until I hit the floor and instantly woke up. I saw myself still in Ruffnut's room. I sighed and decided that it was a mistake for me to leave my crew. I grabbed my stuff and snuck out to the beach. I had to go back. 


	8. Chapter 8- Situation

Chapter 8- Situation

Elsa's POV

Once I thought I was in the clear, I hopped onto a nearby boat and got prepared to sail off. Right when I was about to take off, I heard Astrid behind me.

"Leaving so soon?" I turned around and faced her.

"I can't leave my brother out there with Dagur. He could get hurt." I replied as she hopped on the boat.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Astrid replied.

"Why? I thought you hated me." I asked while raising the sails.

"Kind of. But Hiccup wouldn't want you to go alone." Astrid replied.

"This is my buisiness Astrid, not yours. Just go back to your hut. and if Hiccup asks, I left to go back to my ship to talk to Enzo." I replied. She gave me a worried look as i sailed off the island. When it became morning, Astrid ran towards Hiccup's hut.

Cody's POV

"Come on guys, just a little longer. We have to reach that island!" I yelled as we all worked harder than ever to find Dark Deep.

"Cody, I know you want to do this for Elsa, but we have been sailing for days and we haven't seen one single island. Just seastacks!" Shadow replied as she walked up to him.

"We can't give up. She wouldn't want us to." I said sadly as we achored the ship.

Elsa's POV

I had been sailing for a few hours and had finally saw Cody's ship. I started to go full speed towards his ship, but stopped once I saw a nearby Berserker ship.

"Dagur.." I said as I bit my lip with nervousness.

Astrid's POV

I ran all the way across dragon's edge to Hiccup's hut and banged on his door. The door eventually opened and Hiccup had seemed to be really tired.

"Hey Astrid, what's up?" Hiccup asked me.

"It's Elsa. She left the island. She going to find Cody. By herself." I replied as Hiccup suddenly burst awake and we ran down to get the others. Once we gathered everyone, we got on our dragons and flew in Elsa's direction.

Cody's POV

I heard Abdalla yell out that she saw 2 ships. One was Berserker and the other one was unknown.

"Target the unknown ship. The berserker one is likely to be Dagur." I replied as we got a net ready to attack.

Elsa's POV

I looked closely at Dagur's ship. He seemed to be very busy talking to Savage about something. This was my chance to go after him, but i was there to go and be with my friends. I had to choose wisely.

(Sorry for lack of uploads. I was on a vacation trip with my family and had been to busy to write, but im back now so expect tons fun chapters!) 


	9. Chapter 9- Caught

Chapter 9- Captured

Elsa's POV

I knew I had to make a choice and fast. If I were to catch Dagur, I would be doing a favor for everyone. But I wanted to go back onto my ship and stay with my crew. I knew that my choice was clear. I immediately went to grab a weapon, but as I was grabbing it, i felt two nets heave me to the floor. I looked up to see Dagur and Savage.

"Looks like your Berk friends can't save you now." Dagur said as Savage tied my hands behind my back.

Astrid's POV

As soon as we got to where Elsa was at, I was shocked when I saw Elsa under nets and her hands were tied. Without thinking, I jumped down and went to untie her. As I was untying her hands, I felt an axe start to poke my back. I put my hands up and Savage tied them together.

"Not one fo your smartest moves, Astrid." Elsa told me as we sat on opposite sides of the mast with our hands tied together so we couldn't escape.

"Oh just be quiet. Your the one who tried to do this on your own." I replied as we heard Dragons coming into the distance.

Elsa's POV

I looked over my shoulder to see that Hiccup and the others were still too far away. I already knew what Dagur was planning on doing, and by the looks of it... They wouldn't make it in time.

"Hey, Hiccup is coming! We are going to be okay." Astrid pointed out as I tried to struggle out of the rope cuffs.

"He won't.. make it.. in time!" I muttered as I tried to reach for a nearby knife. I then looked over to my brother's ship, which was being attacked by Dagur. I saw Cody fight off the Berserkers, while everyone else was trying to find a way to break us free.

As I started to shake my head out of thought, I felt the boat shake and all of a sudden, we started to sink. I continued to struggle and break free, but no such luck. Astrid and I both started to panic as we saw the water level started to rise to where we were at. I had a bad feeling that we couldn't make it. 


	10. Chapter 10- Just a Dream

Chapter 10- Just a Dream?

Elsa's POV

As the boat continued to sink, and the water level already at our waists, I wasn't sure if we would even make it out of this alive. I looked over my shoulder and saw Astrid was just sitting there like me, knowing that all hope was lost.

"Astrid." I said as she turned her head.

"What's up?" Astrid asked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interferred with your guys' relationship. I should have just stayed with my crew." I replied as I hung my head and looked at the water, which was now at our stomachs.

"It's okay. I should have been supportive of you guys instead of being jealous and trying to separate you two." Astrid said as we both smiled, but soon paniced as the water level reached our necks. As the final levels of water reached our heads, we both took a deep breathe as our heads submerged into the water. Almost a few seconds after we went in, I couldn't hold my breath and began to choke on the water. Soon enough, my vision started to fade and i fell into a sleep state.

What had felt like minutes of being unconcious were actually a few hours as I opened my eyes. It was very, very blurry, but I managed to make out Hiccup's face along with Astrid's. I jerked awake and got frightened all of a sudden, because I had remembered what happened. All of a sudden, I started getting really dizzy and felt really hot.

"Woah woah, easy. " Hiccup said as he felt my forehead.

"You've been sleeping for a day now.. now I know why." He continued as he looked at Astrid.

"Wait, so I've been here.. all along?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah. We were starting to worry about you and we were going to get Goathy here to see if you were okay." Astrid replied. I shook my head in dismay, but I decided that I should just get some rest. I curled back up in my blanket and faced towards Hiccup, who had ruffled my hair before leaving the hut that I shared with the twins. 


	11. Chapter 11- FINALE AUTHOR'S NOTE

Chapter 11- FINALE

No One's POV

After that dream had occured, Elsa started to question her decision of staying on Dragon's Edge, but she knew that her brother would be fine without her. So Elsa had continued her life of being a dragon rider with Hiccup, Astrid, and the others. Eventually, she did get her own dragon, it was a shocker to everyone how she found her dragon, but that's a story for another time. So after a good 2 years of sailing, Elsa finally found what she was looking for. A chance to make things right with her friends that she left behind.

Author's Note:

Hey Guys! Viking Warrior here. I can't believe how much support this story got! I am so glad that you guys enjoyed book 2 out of what I am hoping to be is a 5 book series! I hope you guys stick around for Book 3. And I am going to release a story about how Elsa found her dragon. Some spoilers might come from what the third book will hold! I can't wait to see your reactions to the next stories!

BOOK 3 TO RELEASE JULY 25! STAY TUNED FOR THE SHORT STORY "ANOTHER NIGHT FURY?" !

Yours Truly,  
VikingWarrior 


End file.
